


Moonlight Carnival

by Fenris30



Series: The Red Witch and the Watcher [2]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dominance, F/M, Fight Sex, Foreplay, Fucking, Genital Piercing, Licking, Magic, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Scratching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: I-No thought she was going to have a bit of wine...maybe to wind down for the night, maybe while playing some guitar, or maybe before going to do some of her patented mischief somewhere.Little did she know she'd be getting a visitor again...one that she had gotten some time before when she had gone to a certain old castle...Kinky PWP.





	

Playing with the glass of wine, I-No pondered what to do this night.

She hadn't made any mischief in awhile, but given Asuka tended to be a little stuffy with that sort of thing-and her having quite a few eyes on her-she thought maybe just wine and her guitar or something of that nature, or perhaps a hot shower-would be more sufficient. She _could_ always try to go bug someone and play with a few space-time things but there was always Axl to get in her way there, too.

Maybe if she could distract Asuka with Sol or something, _then_ she could go play with some of the magical stuff he discovered. His lab was truly impressive, and she could have a lot of fun in there if she could ever get into some of those artifacts.

Most of the people she knew being onto her shenanigans-and decidedly anti fun at the same time-could be frustrating.

Her ears perking, she thought she heard something outside her window, but she shook her head. She was very high up; in the almost castle-like building where she resided from time to time-she had her rather specific room with it's large and soft bed, various tables, fine tapestries and other odds and ends. I-No was a woman of various expensive and sensual tastes, and her décor showed this.

There was also a fairly killer sound system set up. She _did_ love her guitar, after all.

Sighing, she decided to attempt to take it easy, perhaps figuring something better to do.

She heard the scraping sound again, and decided to open the shutters on the window some more; she could see nothing. The weather was clear tonight, so she left them open to get some fresh air into the place.

Deciding to go off to refill her drink, she left the room a few moments; she heard yet another sound as she carried the whole bottle in. She placed it on one of her nightstands next to the empty glass and looked over at the window again.

Sitting on her windowsill was Raven, examining his claws.

I-No blinked. “I...what...do you _usually_ come barging into people's windows and stalk them?” she asked, unable to hide the amusement in her voice. She supposed the sound she heard was him climbing the wall outside.

His head leaning against the side, he turned toward her, licking one of the blades and causing a line of blood to appear on his tongue, some of which ran down the corner of his mouth when he drew it back in. “Not all the time. I had a night off tonight.”

“Only one night?” she pouted. She walked over to him, leaning against the wall on the other side of the window. The air was slightly cool blowing inside; she could feel her nipples getting stiff through the fabric of her bra already.

It may have been the fact that he had shown up randomly, too. She sort of found random drop-ins hot.

“You assume I'm here for anything but a visit,” he said, running a blade down the stone, scratching a line in it. He was able to put intense pressure down with but a single finger, she knew.

She flipped a hand through her black hair. “That's why you climbed up my wall to sit in the window? Can't you change into a bird or something?”

“I like the view.” He shrugged. A smirk played on his lips. “As for your second question, sometimes I like to climb.”

Making a face, she reached forward and grabbed the spike sticking out of his head; firing a bolt of magic into it much like she did that one day, she released it when she saw his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth open in a grin.

A few moments later, he shook out of it, still grinning. The tip of his tongue came out of his mouth as his strange eyes examined her; she never did get the iris that was shaped like a coin. Bizarre, but there was a lot that was bizarre about Raven.

“Well...if you're going to do _that_...” He swung his legs down, moving inside and standing in front of her. Looking down, he traced a blade around her neck as she moaned, a smile spreading on her face. “Maybe I'll invite myself in after all.”

I-No smiled evilly as he continued to trace the blade around her throat. When it reached her sternum, she placed her finger on the top of it, pushing down slightly. He met her request, cutting a small v-shape right below her throat. A bit of blood began to seep out. As he cut, she sucked in her breath; his blades were sharp, and the pain was _just_ right.

Raven leaned his head down; as his tongue touched it, he heard her sigh almost with contentment. He cleaned up the blood slowly, tracing the tip around the shape a few moments, before tilting her head up. He teased her lips with his long tongue before kissing her violently; biting hard at her lower lip and scratching her back.

I-No moaned and dug her own long nails into his skin, scraping red lines down the flesh which she knew would heal quickly, but he liked the feel of anyway. She loved it; she could be as hard as she wanted to, and he'd never beg. In a way, she sort of missed having someone beg...but she would rather have the ability to go all out and have a person willing to go all out with her. It was more than a suitable trade.

After breaking-biting a little more at her lip in the process, they looked at each other, her nail tracing down his shoulder.

“Miss me?” she said, her voice quiet.

He raised his eyebrows. “Not many people can give out the pain that gets to me.”

Taking that as his way of saying yes, she passed a strong, fast bolt of magic through him as she dug her nails deeply into his skin. Raven himself had slight nails as well she had noticed, and he was perfectly good with them. He shivered at the feeling, his tongue sliding out of his mouth again to lick his lips.

Following his suit, she leaned in to lick at his wounds; he healed so quickly she often didn't have a lot of time when she did this, but it was more the act of him getting off on the feeling of getting blood drawn. She leaned back, licking her lips; there was a bit of the red liquid still on them. He took his blade and pressed down, slicing a deeper line in his skin for her.

She was very good with her mouth, and he chuckled; his voice deep. It was pleasant to her ears. When she was done with his fresh wound, she straightened out, looking up at him. He leaned in to bite her lip again; she shivered at how hard he did it, but loved every second.

Pulling back again, the two were already fairly well scratched and slightly bloodied; anyone wandering in may have thought a small fight had broken out...until, perhaps, they thought about who they were looking at.

“You're being _awfully_ tame this time,” I-No said, running a finger down the wound on his chest, which was no longer bleeding.

“Tame?” Raven got a bit of a predatory look on his face.

I-No ripped her nails down his chest, feeding him with a blast of magic at the same time; his head fell back as his tongue slid from his mouth for a few moments. He could feel his heart skipping beats, and it was wonderful.

She squealed, however, when he snapped his head back and she found herself being thrown to the floor underneath of him, face down. He pinned her hard, his hands on her shoulders and his knee in the small of her back. He growled low as she moaned in response. He moved to hold her there by the back of her neck as he lightly raked the blades of his free hand down her exposed skin; she couldn't move him off, though he was not pinning her arms. She heard him chuckle and she got a sudden surge of heat between her legs; his baritone aroused her when he would get like this.

She squirmed the best she could when he bit at the back of her neck before running his tongue up and down it. She felt him sit back up, still pinning her.

“Not bad...but...is that _all_?” She reached around to toss a quick bolt at him, which caused him to shudder.

“You...” he snarled, though it was not in anger. He had an absolutely evil, delighted look on his face. She felt him stand...

...and then felt his heavy boot on the back of her neck as he wiped his mouth off with his hand. He had drooled a little from the shock.

“ _That's_ more like it,” she said, her voice shaky with excitement. _He really fucking knows how to get me,_ she thought, pinned under him. She put her hands on the ground to try to stand, but he pushed her back down. The sharp heel of his boot dug into her skin again much like it did that day, but this time she was pinned the other way, and being unable to see anything made things even _more_ exciting.

He knew how much she had enjoyed this little act of domination from him from the time in the castle-and decided to give it to her again.

She moaned when he pushed down and chuckled; his voice, when he would laugh evilly, was remarkably arousing to her. Lifting her head up just a little so she could speak easier, she laughed.

“Seems like you have me again.”

“Feeling helpless?” he said, clearly enjoying the act. He figured later on she would be leading him around by his spike again, getting him to do whatever she wanted, which was likely something between her legs.

“Just a little...” she replied, reaching a hand around to try to pass a bolt of magic through him via his ankle. He stepped down again in response, holding her there rather roughly.

She wanted to jump him about now. While she often loved to play the dominant, she _did_ like a nice submissive round as well, so long as the person could _actually_ made her feel dominated. She just never really met anyone who was able to do it the way Raven did. Sol could dominate, and he definitely liked it pretty damn rough, but he was a bit too...tame and never liked to go _too_ far.

Raven was perfectly willing to act like he was going to completely break her. Which got her pretty fucking wet, to be frank. The first time he was a little bit more subdued, this time he was clearly recognizing just how much she liked when someone was able to dominate her.

She tried again, only to have him forcefully push her down once again; she could tell he was, of course, holding way, _way_ back-out of necessity-but even then she felt utterly dominated. Her laugh started to turn into a moan of pleasure.

“Are you trying to crush me?”

“Maybe...” he trailed off. He dropped his cloak nonchalantly while he pinned her, also removing his vest. He could actually feel some of the warm air on his skin. Perhaps it was due to his currently heightened mood.

“Before we've had our fun?” He couldn't see her face very well as it was mostly turned to the side, just giving enough room to somewhat breathe, but she was smiling. Her voice naturally had a disappointed tone. “ _Maybe_ wait until you've eaten me alive again?”

“You assume I will?”

I-No only laughed seductively.

He chuckled low, applying a bit more pressure-she started to gasp again, her neck actually starting to hurt-before he let up, nudging her over onto her back with his boot. He saw she was smiling broadly and panting, licking her lips as she looked up at him. She squirmed a moment, stretching out her neck. Her adrenaline was rushing; ever since he did this the first time in the castle she had wanted him to do it again.

I-No understood her sometimes strange tastes in submission was something that would freak most typical people out, and this sadly led to her having very few _truly_ satisfying sex partners...up until now.

_This bastard knows how to take me right to the brink._

Propping up on her elbows, she looked up at him, tracing her leg down the inside of his. He stood with his arms folded, the predatory look still on his face. She was sometimes surprised at _just_ how different he could look; his calm, or even humorous face was a far cry from the completely brainless, aroused expression-which was sort of cute to her-that he could get from a particularly good blast of pain.

 _That_ look was, in turn, was the complete opposite of his wicked, predatory, dominant look.

He _did_ have another expression which she only got to see occasionally when he was in his peak throes of combat, rarely attained; sheer murderous glee, only reached when actual hated enemies could actively inflict enough pain on him to drive him to the edge where he would just rip apart and smash anything in his vicinity with his staggering strength.

She got a _bit_ too hot at that look, too, and the way he would be drenched in blood afterward. She always found it interesting that such a magic prodigy would barely touch it in battle, though she knew that he got off on pain, and in combat, pain made him want to fight harder; for him, it was simply more fun to dive in with his bare hands.

Raven nudged her shoulder with his boot, and she reached over to quickly zap him; she followed by trying to hook his leg around. Half keeping his balance, he fell on top of her, pinning her shoulders under his hands as he brought his face close to hers. He let his tongue slide out to lick her lips a moment.

“Nice try,” he said, grinning. His stimulated pain center started to cause him to get hard. Given how he was straddling her, she felt this and smiled, her hand tracing over the bulge in his pants. He glanced down a second, before training his eyes on hers again. Suddenly he caught her in a vicious kiss; his nails raking down her sides and the blades following suit, albeit much lighter

I-No squirmed under his grasp, unable to move...and once again, she loved it. He had her pinned hard. She noticed after it broke, he reached a hand up to slide her bra down, exposing her hard nipple; tracing a claw over it for a moment, he leaned down to quickly flick that long tongue around it...before leaning in to give it a rather fierce bite.

She almost screamed, firing another bolt into him, which caused him to tense up and bite even harder in his ecstasy.

“What...the fuck...are you doing,” she panted, smiling.

He grinned back at her. “Exactly what you asked for,” he replied before sucking hard at the sensitive and now sore nipple. She slid her hands through his soft hair, moaning in pleasure. He was, indeed, being even more insane with her this time. He took the time to just snap her bra off and toss it aside. I-No was amused that he was somewhat careful with it.

“I guess that's to make up for ruining my underwear.”

He glanced down, touching her panties which were decidedly soaked with arousal at the moment. “Looks like I didn't have to do anything.”

I-No made a face, leaning in to bite at his own nipple, making sure she gave the ring a good tug. He grunted, his tongue sliding out of his mouth a little. He shook out of it and slid her panties off, sparing them. He didn't bother with her stockings, which were only up past her knees and thus not even in the way.

He bent low to kiss her stomach, causing her hands to slide through his hair. He kissed it roughly, pausing to bite at her sides; it was both ticklish and painful at the same time. I-No loved it.

Pulling her up, he shoved her by the wall and stood over her. He was a few inches taller than her; she did prefer her men a bit taller than her when possible. He grazed his blades around her cheek-not drawing blood-before leaning in to kiss her again, the two of them biting at each other, the iron-tinged taste of blood obvious on both of their tongues.

For now, Raven decided to move a little more quickly; they literally had all night, so it was no matter. They could tease each other mercilessly for hours.

Pinning her by the wall, he crouched; her nails scratching lines in his bare shoulders, she moaned loudly when she felt him biting at her thighs again. The moan turned into a seductive cry when he broke the skin; his tongue against the broken skin almost felt soothing. He traced it over the bite marks slowly, dragging it over her smooth skin as her breathing intensified.

She slid a leg over one of his shoulders, balancing on her other one. Noticing what she was doing, he helped support her with a hand so she didn't have to balance as hard. He looked up, making sure she saw him teasing her with his tongue; he would bring it up to her lower lips, tracing it around, but never quite hitting the center. He could smell her clean yet musky feminine scent, and it caused him to growl low in his throat. Sensations were not common to him, so when he could get them, he would enjoy them.

I-No tilted his head up as he continued to tease her. She grinned, shivering at the feel. He was really damned good at teasing and she felt herself practically dripping wet already. She wanted him to get at her pussy already and decided to coax him.

“Are you going to fuck me with that tongue of yours again? Would be a shame to put such a...lovely tool to waste.”

He grinned, letting its length drop out of his mouth to tease her some more up and down her thigh.

Gritting her teeth, she shocked the base of his skull again for a moment before sticking her fingers between her legs. Sliding them inside, she collected some of the ample wetness and held them out in front of him. Unlike last time, she did not shove them into his mouth.

“Sure you can resist any longer?” Her voice was low.

Raven looked up, his expression extremely wicked as he let his tongue out of his mouth again to trace around her fingers, cleaning them off. When that was finished he moved his head up slightly, took just the tip of his tongue, and lightly stroked back and forth over the slit, barely going inside. He held her legs apart, teasing her with the blades down her thighs as he did this; she bit her lip, moaning loudly. She could barely take it anymore. If he didn't start to eat her out soon, she was going to scream.

Which he would have liked, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to give him that satisfaction...yet.

Feeling like he drove her mad enough-he could tell by her expression-he propped up slightly higher on his knees. He then proceeded to plunge his tongue inside of her again; grasping her buttocks and pulling her close, letting his tongue go in deep.

He wasted no time getting right into it; she was extremely vocal and sort of hoped no one would think to walk anywhere near close to this floor. Biting, licking, and sucking, she could see the aroused look in his eyes as he looked up at her a moment. She slid her hand around his spike-he seemed to like this-and used that for a little leverage and to lead him around slightly.

Not that she had to guide him too much. He was amazing at this. Truth be told he was a rather amazing fuck as well she had discovered in the castle that one day, but given that extraordinary tongue of his and biting habits, she was pleased to say he was _really_ fucking good at eating pussy and it felt even better this time than it did the first. She could feel his tongue twisting and thrusting up inside of her; being both long and maneuverable it could do more than a cock or even his fingers could seemingly do.

Though he used those as well; taking his pinky and ring finger, he tickled her rear with them as he continued, much to her pleasure.

He remembered tricks he did last time, and he did these and more. He had remembered how enjoyable this was before and this time around her response was even higher. Sliding his fingers inside of her rear as his tongue maneuvered and wiggled inside of her, thrusting in and out, he started to feel her almost fall over; he held her up easily with his free hand.

She finally came incredibly hard-moaning loudly as she shuddered. He continued; biting at her clit, almost rhythmically, caused her to shake and almost fall over; she may have if he hadn't been supporting her. He would bite at her lips on the sides before going right back to it, his tongue rubbing harder and harder against it; and given she had come, it was already sensitive as anything.

She could hear him sucking and swallowing everything he could in the silent room. Watching him as he began to slowly separate, she could see the glistening strands-his saliva mixed with her fluids-still connecting him to her soaked pussy, and she licked her lips. She had lost track of everything but he had managed to stay there for a very long time, holding off just enough to keep her from coming until just now. The relief had been something she had not felt in awhile.

Since the castle, to be sure.

Despite the terrific feeling, she knew she could get him to get her off _one_ more time. At least.

Raven looked up at her evilly as he licked away some of the juices on his face, and then around her, stopping to bite again at her other thigh which he had not drawn any blood from. She moaned out loudly again, almost panting as the pain mixed with the extreme pleasure she had just enjoyed as he licked at the small bite he just made.

As he slowed down, I-No ran her hand under his chin, still feeling the wetness. He had gotten even more into it this time.

“You have any more for me?” she purred, as she switched what leg she was standing on, the other one going over his bare shoulder instead.

“More...?” he laughed. “You sure you nee-”

She passed a rather high amount of magic through him that time. He stared up at her, clearly hard as a rock as he shifted his position when he recovered.

His teeth on her clit were all the answer she needed, and the feel of the blades gently scraping down her leg likewise kept her excited. She sort of regret that his...condition in regards to his spike made it a bit difficult to sit on his face, as she didn't particularly want holes in her bed. She would have to try to find a place she didn't mind getting a hole put in when he would lay his head down. She was fairly curious onto what he could do then.

After the first time with her, he quite enjoyed himself; and he figured since he had such a... _fitting_ tongue for such endeavors that he might as well take advantage of it. He was able to get sensations from this, and she was able to deal out enough pain to him in the process that it kept him excited.

Before long, he was able to wrench another orgasm out of her, even stronger than before, due to her sensitivity. As she came-her voice shaking with excitement, she continued to rake her nails down his back, though his own nails dug into her thighs. The two of them looked like they had been through a fight of sorts rather than sex, though for them, the two things mingled rather nicely.

I-No trembled, sliding slowly down the wall. On his hands and knees, he nudged forth, the tip of his tongue stroking the slick, clear fluids away from her center and right into his mouth as she slumped there, her hand playing with his hair. She chuckled, her eyelids heavy.

“One day I'm just going to get you to eat me the entire evening.”

He blinked, getting a very evil grin on his face as he traced his claws down her stomach. “One day?” he said, his voice low. He traced them down her stomach again, leaving behind light red lines; he ran his tongue up them, as he would. She moaned in pleasure again; she did that a whole lot she noticed with him. Raven was the one man who was able to give her the perfect, intense combination of pain and pleasure; any normal person would have likely found what they did insane.

Raven stood suddenly, walking over to her bed. He started to lay down on it.

“The spike...” she said, scowling, though not seriously.

“I have an idea...” he replied as he lay on the bed with his head off the edge.

I-No stood and walked over, standing at his side. “Are you...”

Without a word, he pulled her so she stood over his face.

It was then she realized that his insane strength had it's advantage; he was simply able to hold her up with his neck while his neck was off the bed, enabling her to sit on his face without putting the hole in her bed. She laughed.

“I...” the laugh turned into a moan as she felt him start again, her sensitivity now having reached peak levels. It hurt, but it felt wonderful. He held her firmly to him; she looked down to grab the spike on his head as she wrapped her legs underneath of him.

Anyone walking in at this point would have wondered how this was even possible at a glance.

She _also_ discovered that in this position the tongue had some _very_ good access. Biting her lip, her moans reached a fever pitch as he virtually continued fucking her with the appendage; letting it twist and curl up inside. His teeth and lips focused on the rest of her. She was sore from all of his tricks, but it felt _so_ good.

Raven at this point was at his peak levels of arousal; he was being so ferocious in his actions I-No could barely hold her position. She turned around, leaning in to grab his cock, wresting it free from his trousers so she could begin to have some fun with him as well. She was laying down, which made things easier when she felt his tongue trace back to her rear for some time, causing her to groan loudly from the pleasure.

She licked at the head-well covered in pre-cum already, which made her grin, and began to tug at the piercings with her teeth for a bit, before biting at the sensitive head and taking him deep. I-No was particularly skilled at this, and Raven moaned at the feel of his cock sliding down her throat, her tongue working to tease the pierced shaft.

As he tugged at her swollen clit with his teeth-a bit roughly, driving his tongue into it more to cause her to mutter curses under her breath, he took a brief moment to exhale and speak up.

“Harder,” he said, smiling as he delved back in. He growled in pleasure as he felt two of her fingers roughly slide into his rear as her teeth teased him; her fingers worked in and out, occasionally passing a bolt of magic through him that caused him to tense up in sheer ecstasy.

It hurt like hell, and he loved every minute.

I-No was doing a fairly good job at focusing, but he was being so... _thorough_ with her pussy right now that it was surprisingly difficult. She had been half joking about him eating her out for the evening, but she wasn't about to argue if he actually wanted to attempt it.

When she felt his massive tongue hit the small rough spot that hid away inside of her, she almost yelled; gritting her teeth with a look of sheer pleasure on her face.

Between the raking nails, the biting, and the magic, Raven felt himself begin to build up; he would come soon. I-No seemed adamant of staying where she was; her mouth felt so good on his cock, as did her teeth, and the fact her fingers were firmly settled into his rear-getting magic passed through them-was enough to make him almost have to focus on _not_ blowing his load too soon.

As good as his willpower was, as she curled her fingers and bit again at his cock, he finally thrust his hips forward before he almost roared and came; I-No began to suck deeply at him, swallowing everything. She thought faintly-through the remnants of her brain that could still focus from what he was doing to her-that she had never swallowed so much before.

Panting as his body shuddered-she gave him one more painful jolt before she had pulled her fingers out and tugged at the piercings a few more times, he quickly got back into eating her out so he could actually relax a few moments. He hadn't been to _this_ level in his life to his memory.

With some more violent thrusting of his tongue and some rough sucking at her clit, he heard her shaking moans again for the third time today, causing him to grin. Given that violent sex was now one of the more enjoyable things in his life, he was sort of pleased with himself that he could be this effective still, especially with someone like I-No who had rather...discriminating tastes.

After he cleaned the juices from her, hearing her moan again as he sucked at her, she rolled of of him and stumbled onto the floor; he quickly rolled off the bed, following her. They lay on the hard floor some moments, regaining their senses.

Afterward, Raven turned to grab her and set her against the side of the bed, sitting across her lap, straddling her and pinning her there. A huge smile spread on her face.

She noticed him grinning as well as he leaned forward to kiss her, tasting his semen on her tongue. It was no matter to him; he had plenty of her fluid on his face. His dulled taste prevented him from getting a lot of it, but it did seem that after his senses had been 'woken up' by enough pain that he could sense more things, and this was one of them. She tasted quite nice.

I-No reached over for a moment after the kiss broke, pulling his tongue out of his mouth for a moment before letting it go. “You seem pleased,” she said, her voice low.

For just a moment, his expression turned slightly calm, though content. “My days go by infinitely. I don't know if they'll ever end. Getting to feel is something that I do not get often.”

“I...know a little about that with you.”

“Fighting, pain...and now this.” He kissed her again, taking time to bite hard at her lip again. If not for the ability to heal a bit faster than normal, it would be a lot more bruised than it was. It was mostly just very red.

She touched his spike, not shocking it...for once. “This came from...”

He nodded. “Didn't work.”

Blinking, she smiled. “Thankfully.”

While she was a total pain in the ass to almost anyone, being a magical conduit, she somewhat knew about having a strange life. “Don't tell anyone I'm acting like this,” she quickly added, sliding her hand through his hair and kissing him deeply again. “I have a reputation to keep. And _don't_ think I'm going to stop trying to get into Asuka's lab to mess with things.” Running a nail down his cheek, causing a spark to fly from it, she laughed. “Or anything else.”

Raven shrugged. “Guess I'll just have to fix things if you do. Or just teach you another lesson.” He bit the soft skin of her throat.

“Fuck you,” she said, digging her nails into the back of his neck and sending another surge through him. When he shook out of the usual near death experience-with, of course, a huge grin on his face-she continued. “Don't keep making me fall for you.”

“I suppose I can't tell anyone you said that, either?”

She scowled, though it quickly turned to a grin as he wrapped his hand around her neck, pinning her with his iron grip. Shivering, despite having came three times this evening-she raised an eyebrow. “You didn't even get around to fucking me today.”

Raven smiled evilly as he leaned over her. “That was your fault,” he said, clearly poking at her amazing blowjob.

I-No shrugged, still enjoying being pinned by the bed with his strong hand; his soft baritone-with light hints of his old German accent-always sounded incredibly sexy to her as well. She thought a moment. “You could stay tonight, you know. We might...be able to have...”

Grinning, he squeezed her neck a bit. “I could, perhaps, be ready soon...”

“Mmmm...” she trailed off, her breathing growing heavy again. It was not hard to keep I-No aroused for a good portion of a night as it was, and she now had a particular fondness for Raven.

The feeling was mutual; these days, he had only ever felt alive while he was fighting-since it let him take on the pain and gave him the release-but after their initial messy romp in the abandoned castle, this was high on the list.

“So...what do you have to do to get it up again?” she traced a finger down his chest as he continued to pin her there. She scratched him hard enough again for red lines to appear, causing him to smile a bit broader.

He thought. “I think I know.” He quickly span her around, tossing her onto the hard floor as he propped her up on her knees, her rear facing him and her head down. He squeezed it for a moment before leaning him to tease her mercilessly with his insane tongue again; as usual, due to it's length, he was able to stroke her from front to back with it effortlessly.

I-No groaned in pleasure again, and the feel of his nails that raked down her back as he held her there, and his teeth on her thighs as he'd occasionally lean off to the side. Her thighs were long soaked in bodily fluids between the two of them, and he would occasionally lick at them a moment before sliding his tongue back up inside of her before going back to her rear yet again to continue back there for awhile; simply teasing both sides of her back and forth.

When she was this sensitive, the feel of him sucking violently at her clit almost became overwhelming; her shaking voice told him he was going to bring her over the edge very soon.

He could feel her building toward it; deciding to finish her off again, he began to do what he knew she liked, and that was bite at her while his tongue worked. He felt her shudder and heard her low cry; it was followed by the obvious slick fluids starting to coat his tongue as he had it worked deep inside of her.

She pressed against him, loving how it felt when he sucked at her soaked pussy to drink her in. She felt him finally finished as he pulled away, lapping a few more times at her before turning her around and shoving her on the floor.

He was stroking himself, trying to continue to help things along. It had maybe been about twenty minutes; he could tell he'd need a little more time, but it would happen soon enough. She grinned.

“For claiming to not be able to feel your cock certainly wakes up well enough.”

He shrugged, an evil grin on his face. His tongue slid out to lick some of the fluids off of his face. He moaned as he felt her move forward to bite at his neck some more, trying to draw blood so she could lick some of it away; she knew how much he liked that.

It wasn't too much longer until she felt his cock start to press against her stomach rather firmly again. Grinning, I-No reached down to stroke it, before giving him a rather hard jolt again, causing his tongue to slide out slightly.

“Looks ready to me,” she said, her eyebrows raising. “I gue...ooohhhh...!”

She was cut off by him shoving his cock up inside of her with one massive thrust; it may have hurt, but the smile spread on her face _very_ quickly.

I-No _loved_ getting fucked hard, and his powerful thrusts gave her everything she wanted. She dug her nails into him again-both of them were criss-crossed with a variety of scratches, though his healed more quickly-as she thrust back, clamping down around him, much to his pleasure. Utilizing her magic as well-which she knew would drive him mad-she counted herself lucky that he managed to get it up again.

As did he. He was driving into her with incredible force; he snarled as he pinned her down, holding her still so she did not go sliding across the floor from his force. He wondered how long he could last. Sliding his head down to lick at her lips, down to her neck, where he bit, he enjoyed her moans in his ears, growing more in intensity. As he was the entire night, he was enjoying the sensations all around; he could still smell her on his face-he had eaten her out for the better part of the evening and her fluids had all but ran down his neck-and his cock was surrounded right now as well.

He was surprised how fast he felt himself build up to his orgasm; more vicious thrusting and a few more shocks from her and he came again with a low growl, ramming his cock in repeatedly as he felt the waves of actual pleasure slide over him again.

After he came, he repositioned so he was pinning her shoulders to the ground, looking down at her face; an immensely satisfied smile spread on it.

“You got it up nicely. Just needed to let you at my ass again.”

Raven bent down to bite at her once before picking his head up.

The two of them at this point were covered in a wide variety of scratches, cuts, bites, a few marks that could resemble bruises-particularly on I-No's side from being pinned to the floor, and a whole lot of bodily fluids. Anyone walking in right now would have gotten a rather...shocking surprise.

“I think you're going to stay tonight,” I-no said, giving him a small jolt of her power.

“Are you telling me you want more in the morning?” He was enjoying the feel of his cock still inside of her.

“I didn't bring it up,” she purred, touching his mouth with her finger, causing him to wrap his tongue around it for a moment before letting it go.

“I'll stay.”

“Don't you dare ruin my bed with that thing.”

“I suppose I'll sleep on the floor.”

I-No blinked a moment. “How...do you sleep? Special bed? Upside down?”

“...on my side. Sometimes sitting up against a wall.” He smirked.

She laughed at the obviousness of it. “Well...you could sleep in my bed then. If you put a hole in it...” she scowled, squealing when he answered with another bite to her neck. She pulled him up by his spike. “If anyone asks, we were discussing...plans.”

He shrugged. “Your reputation will remain safe.”

Raven's proper way of talking always gave her a laugh, even after everything they had done.

He climbed off her his cock finally coming out, as they attempted to clean up somewhat with the help of a towel. He didn't bother fastening his trousers again as he leaned up against her bed, the spike poking over the top of it rather than inside.

“Just stay there,” she said, dragging her blanket down and leaning against him. “And don't you dare...”

“...Say anything.” He tweaked one of her exposed nipples with his fingers, causing her to moan. “As far as they know you're going to go try to upset something again.”

“You know I am.”

He shrugged. “I'll stop you. You're easy enough to catch.”

I-No scowled...but leaned up to kiss him violently again. “Maybe I don't mind what happens after.”

Biting her tongue-and taking his time to let it go-he chuckled. “I don't sleep much.”

“Well, don't go keeping me awake too long. I need mine.”

“Don't be surprised if I wake you up in the morning.” He grinned evilly, his tongue sliding out of his mouth for a moment.

Moaning in response, she pulled at his pierced nipple again. “I'll hold you to that.” She settled down, sparing him one raised eyebrow. She would never tell him this, but she was _almost_ completely worn out, which was no small feat for I-No.

She didn't want him to get lazy, after all.

Sliding his blades off and setting them aside-just in case he fell asleep, as he knew she wasn't immune to things completely-he looked at her one more time before staring out the window. He didn't feel worn out himself-but he _did_ feel incredible. The amount of pain and pleasure he felt tonight had more than doubled their first time. He thought he'd have to make sure he 'ran into her' more often.

He certainly _hoped_ she would get out of line again soon...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can see them being almost cute, kinda. Sorta. When they're not completely obliterating each other in crazy painsex. XD
> 
> Maybe next time they'll actually bring some toys out, hmm...


End file.
